A Hiccup In Time
by OverTheRainbow2015
Summary: Harry is dead. Voldemort is in power. The order falls back. Years pass and Hermione is in charge of the Order, when her right hand man is killed on a Mission she rushes head first into danger, a carefully dodged curse causes the targeted package to explode. When Hermione wakes she is not exactly where she belongs. (Shitty summary will edit at later date)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"You cannot expect us, any of us, to believe that we have a chance that we have a hope any longer!" The man's voice was shaking as his knuckles turned white due to his grip on the wooden kitchen chair. His eyes were wide in fear and despair. "All these years Dumbledore spoke about the chosen one; we had him there was no way we would lose! And we believed him! The blasted old fool managed to convince us all to place our lives in the hands of a fucking child! A CHILD!" He shouted causing a few sprays of spit to fly from his mouth. A few sobs being choked back was heard, "And we all led him to his slaughter and now...now we are fucked. We lost...and you are trying to tell us we need to fight?"

The sweat matted brown hair falling into his eyes shook slightly as he let out a shaky sigh. "I am tired of fighting Shacklebolt, we all are! We have watched friends and family die. We have watched the old fall besides the young, the new parents with the seasoned... I buried my wife and our six month gestational daughter; she never even took her first breath and still I fought but what do we do now? Dumbledore is dead, Potter is dead, Voldemort fears no one else; how do you kill someone who won't die...how do you fight someone who does not fear?"

"If we give up now all those deaths; our friends, our family, our teammates...it would be in vain."

"But think of the lives that will be saved if we do give up."

"For how long though?" She finally spoke up. The two men instantly fell silent. They had not seen nor heard her enter the meeting; she wasn't surprised by that either. The room was packed with every order member, every inch was occupied and a cooling charm was placed on the room to fight the body heat. Not to also mention she had not left her room for the past week, not since she watched her best friend get beheaded on the Ministry steps. She had not eaten or showered, she kept her door locked and her room silenced. Anyone who dared to enter was instantly blasted back out the door, only two people were allowed entrance and they had also been shocked to see her there.

"Hermione..." Kingsley straightened upwards and ran his hands nervously down the front of his robes, "I did not think we would be seeing you tonight, how are you?"

Hermione Granger laughed bitterly. "How am I?" The tears unwillingly pooled in her eyes. A scrap of a chair had Hermione's once warm honey brown eyes snap to a pair of grey worried eyes, "Don't" She barked and he seemed to falter in his movements making Hermione turn back to Kingsley. "Let me tell you Kingsley...I am fucking shit. It wasn't enough to lose Ron at Hogwarts, to walk through the fucking Great Hall to see his..." She slammed her mouth closed and took a deep breath before continue, "But to have Harry...I was there or did you forget that? How am I? How am I?"

"Hermione..." Sirius had stood from his chair as she faced the tall dark skinned Wizard and was besides her without her knowledge. His arm slide around her shoulder and she glared at him but didn't force him to move it realizing she had been shaking.

"Why keep fighting Mitchel? Because you are dead anyway. You are a half blood. Diggle. Dead, blood traitor, poor blood traitor. Abbott. Dead, blood traitor. Longbottom. You'll die eventually or you will end up like your parents. Lavender? Dead. Weasley's...all of you dead.. Ginny would be kept alive. She would make a nice prize from some high up death eater. You might be a blood traitor hun but you are pureblood and gorgeous. Sirius oh lord you might be spared if you swear fealty. Kingsley, you'd live. You are important. Minerva would live, she would be stationed at the school- Do you want me to continue? Do you want to know that I would rather slit my wrists than to find out exactly what would happen to me. Why can't we give up? Because we are each other's only hope for survival, because Harry spent his whole childhood suffering repercussions of Voldemort...we can't let more children suffer. What about poor Teddy Lupin, they have him and plan to raise him like his own, if that was your child what would you want us to do."

"What do you propose we do then Granger?"

"For now we move base. We leave in a week, we will split up, we will heal and we will meet up in a few months. For now we pull back, we heal ourselves." Hermione ran her hands over her face then with a heavy sigh, "I am tired." She turned on her heel and headed out and away from the crowd, Sirius on her heels and Ginny following shortly behind.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Okay hello everyone. Let me start off with please bare with me. I haven't written FanFiction in a very long time and kind of just threw this together. The chapters will get much longer, the writing will get much better! I know there isn't much information about what is going on but all things will be cleared up as we go along as I am sure we all know because that is usually how these things work out right? This fanfiction will not be moving fast and most likely will be updated weekly. I am a mother to three children 6 and under. I work 45+ hours a week and have many many many a things to do in my real life so please be patient with me. If you notice I have taken a bit in between posts please send me a message because sometimes I actually don't realize how much time passes, ya know? Anyway I hope I caught some people's attention and plan to start a part of the next chapter before I leave my current location. I return back to my work week tomorrow so hopefully I will have something up before next Tuesday but I will not make any promises._

 _xoxo Maria_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been four years since Harry Potter lost his life to the Dark Lord. Four years of Voldemort ruling the Wizarding World. Hermione Granger sighed as she continued to doodle on the calender's date box, her mind not willing to focus on the paper work she knew she had to look over. The world didn't end when Voldemort stepped up to the plate much like Hermione envisioned it. She had been right all those years ago when she said they would never live if they didn't fight so they had separated into four divisions; Hermione and Sirius ran Division One, they headed towards Australia. Neville and Kingsley took up the lead in Division Two and led the group towards the Amazon. Molly and Arthur took the rest of their family and led Division Three towards the states. Division Four was ran by Krum and Aberforth- they went to Alaska with the women who chose not to fight and the children. A majority of the students who had went to school with and before Krum had volunteered to be the guards of the final Division, thus having Hermione making it the most heavily guarded and keeping their most valuable belongings there.

After the first several months Hermione's Division left Australia, a place where the brunette had to fight with herself from going to search for her parents in fear of what she would find. She kept herself busy by keeping in contact with each of the leaders of the other Divisions, making plans, and prioritizing rations per compound and all the in between. Sirius and Ginny worried over her but Hermione did what she did best, she threw herself into her work.. By the end of their first year in hiding Hermione had some how became their official leader, a vote unanimously in her favor. She finally understood the pressure Harry had felt for years. But she persevered and three months later sent out their first scouting mission, three months later they raided their first safe house killing four Death Eaters and freeing four muggle women who had their memories of their horrors wipes away. They healed what they could, stole what was valuable and burned the building to the ground. Hermione had stayed to watch until the flames died out and when she finally got home she broke down and cried, locking herself away from everyone, even Sirius for a week. When she had emerged again she contacted the Weasley's, they had found the states to be the safest location away from Voldemort's reign and recommended making a permanent base out there, Hermione figured it was about time she checked it out for herself; she never left after that visit. Making a tough decision she built their home base on a plantation down in the state of Georgia; there was enough room for every Order member to live comfortably especially with the help of magic but to keep them safe Hermione rotated groups of fighters living on the base.

A knock on the door caused the twenty two year old to jump slightly. Not only did the young witch have to deal with the stresses and anxiety of war but she was leading the rebellion; she was slightly strung out to say the least. Running a hand over her face she turned her chair towards the door "Enter."

"General." The tall blonde walked in with a smirk on his face causing Hermione to roll her eyes. He closed the door behind him and covered the distance to her desk in four steps, his icy blue eyes glancing down to the stack of papers on her desk.

"You know I hate when you call me that Malfoy."

"I hate when you call me Malfoy."

"Switch sides, lead our raids, be disowned by your family but until your birth certificate changes you are still a Malfoy."

"You're in a bitchy mood today."

"I'm tired."

"Welcome to war love."

"Fuck you Draco, what do you want?"

"The Wackspurts are asking for more rations, they have had some new members join their group." Draco dropped the hastily written note. The rebel groups used Hermione's gallons to communicate between themselves; with only so much space to write on whoever was on communications details wrote out the message on paper before delivering it. Hermione felt her brow wrinkle in distaste at the note.

"Who are these people?"

"Abbott is working on the names now, they are coming in but from the handful I have seen they are alias."

"God dammit, how many spies do we need to execute before they start taking my entry procedures seriously? Who is it in charge of the Wackspurts again? Johnson right?"

"She is soft Granger, I have told you this."

"Right, because I need a told you so moment. Tell Angelina the Wackspurts are to return ASAP. All new members need to be restrained and kept in the dark on their current locations at all time." The brunette sighed, "Can you please tell Sirius I need to speak with him."

"Don't you have a bell that summons him or something?"

"Draco!" Hermione barked causing him to roll his eyes.

"You need to get laid Granger." He moved quicker than her reflexes and by the time the pencil holder reached where he had been sitting he was already opening the door and walking across the threshold with a smirk.

"How can you just treat people who come to us for help as the enemy!" Angelina huffed, crossing her arms. Hermione took a deep breath trying to control her anger and annoyance at her former house mate. It had taken the Wackspurts three weeks to make it back to the base and the moment they entered the wards Hermione had been woken and Angelina had been taken to meet with her. The muggle born witch hated her responsibility. She always had to be the bad guy, she couldn't be soft, she couldn't be weak, she couldn't do anything but fight and lead.

"Because not everyone's as innocent as they make themselves look, or do I need to remind you of Sasha? Pregnant teenager whose fiancee had been tortured and killed by death eaters?" Angelina's lips thinned as they pushed tighter together, "She took out a whole base that was home to six kids; children. Or perhaps Andrew? Or was his real name Marc? Raped and mutilated Lavender and Dean, did you forget that?"

"That is enough Hermione." Sirius commanded as the dark skinned witch began to cry but Hermione only glared at him.

"No Sirius it is not. Because having to live through these things were not enough of a reason to take our security precautions seriously than I obviously need to remind Angelina." Hermione looked back at the older girl, "Did you forget you have Teddy in your group?"

"He was safe Hermione, he is safe."

"Not safe enough, none of your people were. You just let strangers walk into your group, into your every day lives with no knowing who they really are."

"Your measures are invasive."

"My measures keep us safe. And I am the only one who invades their privacy, they only need to hate me." Hermione stood from her desk and looked to Sirius. "Please tell Severus to bring me our new batch of Veritaserum and can you please bring me the pensive."

"Hermione."

"Sirius. Do what I said or I will get someone who will." The dog animagus narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he went to do as she bid. Her heart cracked slightly knowing she had pissed him off but instead she turned to Angelina. "I know you mean well, I don't fault you for that. Merlin knows in this shit world we need good hearted people out there Ang. And you need to stay good hearted but I have a village to protect and a war to fight. I can't be nice, I can't be good hearted, I can't take the risk. You are no longer in charge of the Wackspurts, I am going to send Fred and George to take control and I would really like it if you stayed here at base and started working with Pompfrey and our rehabilitation program."

"Okay." Angelina nodded and stood as well, wiping at her eyes before locking gazes with Hermione. "You know it isn't right that this fell to you. It wasn't right that it fell to Harry and it wasn't right it fell to you."

"No one chooses the cards they are dealt...we just play them to the best of our advantage."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _Okay so here we go. the next chapter should be a little longer than this one. I hope this is better than the first one (I know it was far from my best, I will admit). Please excuse all and any mistakes. I have read through it more than once but I am far from perfect!_

 _Thank you to_ _ **SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover**_ _for the review!_


End file.
